Talk:Rivals (episode 258)
Name Change Should we change the name to simply "Rivals"? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 13:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, the current page called "Rivals" is a page redirect. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree as well, when I created this page, I was extremely surprised that there's a redirected page called "Rivals", so we have to deal with that page to avoid any interruption. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sakura In this episode Sakura is depicted as having short hair before her match against Ino.--Odlog Uchiha (talk) 17:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :It'll be added once someone verifies it. Also, remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Because she had her hair cut after the battle with Team Dosu ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::It was Ino that cut her hair in that match, Sakura got a haircut back in the forest--Elveonora (talk) 15:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right I forgot!!! It was so long ago I watched it!!!!! Sorry...--Odlog Uchiha (talk) 17:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Name change 2 Shouldn't this page just be called "Rivals", since the redirect no longer exists and episode 450 is called Rival, not Rival's'. Murali9395 (talk) 04:24, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it should be renamed. I'm sure you saw my edit summary, chronological order serves to not complicate things. Munchvtec (talk) 07:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::No, I'm afraid I did not see your edit summary. So, just a question — who has the final say in renaming the pages? Cause I've seen Omnibender, SuperSajuuk, you, etc. agree that yeah, a page should be renamed .. but then nothing happens. Murali9395 (talk) 07:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Depends on the situation. Anyone with Rollback or higher rights can rename articles. When one of them see's this and thinks it's okay to change the name. It'll be changed. Munchvtec (talk) 08:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Once it's confirmed that the name is wrong, it will be updated by a rollback or a sysop, whichever sees the discussion first. Episode articles are usually just renamed whenever time permits, for me time is very limited. Next weekend, when I get the chance, I'll spool through the DVD's/CR episodes to make sure our episodes have the right name. --''Saju '' 08:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks. it'd be appreciated :) Murali9395 (talk) 23:09, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Anko's Voice (Eng Dub) I tried comparing this episode to the original episode and the dialogue is slightly different, making it seem as if it was re-recorded..but Anko sounds like Julianna in this episode, instead of Laura Bailey, who took over the role. Does anybody know/have a source to confirm? Murali9395 (talk) 06:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :English VA information has been extremely scarce for a long time. The DVD's used to include English VA information at the end of the very early episodes, but since about the Chunin Exam Arc from Part 1, this was no longer provided, so we simply have to wait for official sources (somewhere, somehow) to tell us the VA info. :( --''Saju '' 08:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been going through the Viz ones online but they only show the Japanese seiyuus. Oh well. There's always Twitter, right? :P Ask the voice actors themselves..though I doubt they'd remember specific portions of specific episodes. Murali9395 (talk) 23:09, October 5, 2016 (UTC)